If The Dress Doesn't Fit
by Nuffing
Summary: You know what they say when the dress doesn't fit. "I don't know, Sakura. You looked kind a pregnant a few minutes ago..." /// Not Yuri /// Hints of SasuSaku and KibaHana ///


**IF THE DRESS DOESN"T FIT  
**

* * *

"_If the dress doesn't fit, she must acquit. If it's on the dress, she must confess." _**-**James Traficant, Jr.

* * *

"This is utterly insulting!" Hyuuga Hanabi whined behind the curtain of the dressing room. "How come I have to be a flower girl? Why can't I be a bride's maid?!"

Her heels made a brushing noise against the carpet, as she pushed the green curtain aside and trudged out. Her deep brunette hair was swishing against her partially bare back, and her hands fumbled around with the lace of her white dress. With her luck, all the flower girl dresses they had were very 'fluffy' as Hanabi put it.

"Oh, just be glad I let you get a strapless dress!" Haruno Sakura's voice shouted over the walls of the neighboring stall. "Besides, you're the only little girl I know!"

"I'm eighteen!" She grumbled.

"But yes, I was your size when I was thirteen. You are a very short girl."

"Gee, thanks!" Hanabi replied sarcastically.

"Yes, now do you think you can help me?" Sakura asked. Naturally the dressing room for a bride was larger, and Sakura had a little trouble pushing the larger curtain to the side.

"What's the problem?"

"I'm having trouble zipping it."

"It's because your arms were my arms size when I was thirteen." Hanabi teased playfully, entering the room.

Normally Hanabi would have never even met the well known doctor. She just knew Sakura was a sort of a close friend of her older sister, Hinata. And when Hinata, and Sakura's other friends had heard of Sakura's engagement to the infamous Uchiha, they had been ecstatic.

And, Sakura had needed a flower girl.

Thankfully all of her friends bride's maid dresses had fit, unlike Sakura's wedding dress that had a longer hem, and Hanabi's dress who needed major alterations. Sakura had been right about the body of an older thirteen year old, aside from the larger breasts.

It was almost embarrassing to say that the dress needed the bra cups let out.

Hanabi had blushed at the comment, seeing as her boyfriend (though she wouldn't admit to such a thing as a boyfriend) was standing right there. He had come early to pick her up from the bridal store and take her home. Kiba had just let a wide smirk spread across his face, almost as if he was proud of himself.

He had gotten injured severely by her gentle fist.

Hanabi let a smile tug her lips as she pinched the dress zipper in between her fingers and tugged up. It didn't budge.

"Suck in, Sakura," she ordered, pushing on the girl's back. Sakura took in a deep breath, folding her stomach in. "More." Sakura let her breath go.

"More?" She snapped irritably. "If I had sucked in any more, I would have gotten internal damage!"

"Well, then the dress doesn't fit!" Hanabi hissed, irked by Sakura's sudden mood change.

"What do you mean?" Sakura replied, sighing harshly.

"You must have gotten fat!" Hanabi muttered, almost incoherently. Sakura glared stepping out the dressing room. She peeked around the wall's corner.

"Need some help ma'am?" A worker in that department asked.

"Yes, someone here doesn't seem to have the ability to zip a dress," Sakura replied referring to Hanabi, who stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Let me try," The assistant chimed, turning Sakura round. She tried unsuccessfully to zip it. "Suck in." Sakura did as she was told, and pressed against her stomach with her hands.

The assistant pressed forcefully against Sakura's back, and before Sakura could release her breath, the worker jerked the zipper up. Sakura found she couldn't let her breath go anyway.

"Cant…Breath!" She gasped. The assistant patted her back.

"Pre-Wedding nerves?"

"No, really," Hanabi began, pointing at the bluing in Sakura's face. "She can't breath."

"It's okay, Hanabi." Sakura assured. "Maybe I'm just a little bloated from lunch." She took the assistant's hand as she led her up to the pedestal, Sakura took dainty steps, admiring the way her dress moved.

"Stand this way. That's right. Good, girl. Now turn a little."

"I've been on a diet for two whole months in hope that my dress wouldn't need any alterations to the stomach." Sakura smiled, holding her hands to her abdomen.

"Are you sure sweety?" the assistant asked. "You starting to turn purple." Sakura's smiled faltered, turning to look at Hanabi who looked deep in thought. Her dress rustled as she leaned forward to examine Sakura.

"In all seriousness, Sakura," Hanabi began bluntly. "You looked kind of pregnant earlier when we were getting out receipt checked and our dresses pulled to the back." Sakura turned to the mirror with a hurt look on her face, examining her slightly curved stomach.

"Well, thank you Hanabi," she said bitterly, looking down at the floor. Hanabi sighed. She hadn't meant to hurt the girl. As far as she knew, Sakura could haven't even done the unmentionable with her fiancé yet. But then she'd be lying to herself. She just _knew._

Hanabi, sighed and walked to go sit down on a bench near the bride. The good mood was now crushed. Sakura continued to rub her stomach.

"Sorry, Hanabi," Sakura said. She motioned for the girl to come up to her. "I didn't meant o get mad at you."

"You know, Sakura," Hanabi began, glancing around the room to make sure they were out of hearing range. "I have an extra pregnancy test in my bag, you can use real quick. I'm sure they have a bathroom." The brunette jumped off the area beside the pedestal, having troubles from her dress, and went into her dressing room to come out with a leather knapsack.

"Thanks, Hanabi!" Sakura whispered taking the bag. "Miss! I have to go the bathroom, really bad and I can't hold it!" The assistant turned to nod her head.

"Just hurry!" Sakura nearly tumbled out of her wedding dress, as she tossed the assortment of thread and lace to the side. She began to run off, before she stopped, and turned with a deadly smirk on her face.

"Hanabi-_chan_?" Sakura asked sickeningly sweet.

"Yes?" Hanabi replied fluffing up her hair a bit in the mirror. She turned to look at the rosette, a brow raised. The assistant had told her to hurry, so why was she stalling?

"Why do you have a pregnancy test in your pack?"

"It was a double pack. I had an extra." Hanabi shrugged, before turning shock still, realizing what she had just told. Sakura's eyes widened and a hand clasped over her mouth. She jumped up and down pointing, and trying to suppress her shrieks.

"Shh!" Hanabi commanded with a finger to her lips. She was afraid her boyfriend would pop out of nowhere just as Sakura deicide to spill. "Nobody knows yet, so don't even start!" Sakura just gave her a fake smile, with an evil glint in her eyes. But she kept silent aside from her muffled squeaks, and left the area.

Something told Hanabi she would have to get to everyone before Sakura did. And because of that, Hanabi didn't mention that Sakura had run to the bathroom in only her underwear…


End file.
